Typically local power networks (e.g., electrical infrastructure of a building and/or campus) include power lines, circuits, a distribution board, outlets, loads, as well as circuit breaker panels and/or breaker boxes, which lack dynamic functionality. As such, electrical power management may be performed either manually, or with timers located at individual power outlets within the local power network. Power wastage, such as with standby power usage, may account for a significant percentage of power consumption.